A Dead Man's Ghost
by Timeohlord
Summary: AU where Dean dies young on a hunting trip and Sam's reaction to Dean's death. But Winchesters have a tough time staying dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dead Man's Ghost**

**Author's Note: **I always have so many AUs for Supernatural and this is one I came up with tonight. Sadly this is a One-shot. I'd love to make this into a multi-chapter story but I'm not good with finishing multi-chapter stories. So please enjoy this AU where Dean dies on a hunting trip with his father. Note, Sam is ten and Dean would be fourteen. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

It was cold.

Laying there in his motel bed, Sam felt cold. It felt like, like he would never breathe properly again. That he'd never stop crying. His sobs were constant with a few mumbles for his brother. He curls up closer into Dean's jacket. Even if he could smell the blood and sweat that was on it. He didn't care, he just wanted to feel like Dean was wrapped around him with his arms. It was so cold and his tears made it colder. His Dad left a few minutes ago, or was it hours? Sam didn't know. He can feel his ten year old heart growing smaller from the lack of his brother's smiles, and his brother's laughs.

Sam wanted to be angry at his brother for going with his father on the hunting trip but the fire in him couldn't grow because it kept getting put out by the cold truth that Dean was dead. And was never coming back. He'd never hear Dean call him Sammy or bitch as he calls him jerk. As a car passes by the window the light shines off something on the table next to Sam. He looks up wearily and sees the amulet he gave to Dean. He slowly grabs it and closes his fist around it. More sobs come from Sam before he heard footsteps coming from outside the motel door. He sits up with amulet in hand. Then the door opens and he stops breathing at the sight of a dead man.

"You wouldn't believe the night I had!" Dean yells with a frown on his face. He looks to Sam as he goes to get a beer from the mini fridge, "So you know about…Sammy?"

Sam can't seem to breathe or blink his wide eyes. He scrambles to the edge of the bed and pulls out a gun from underneath before pointing at Dean. Dean puts up his hands, "Sam, why are you pointing that at me?"

"Who-o ar-re yo-ou," Sam stumbles on his words but has a firm grip on the gun.

Dean furrows his eyebrows, "It's me, your brother, Dean?"

Sam points up higher to Dean's chest and yells, "I don't believe you! My brother's dead!"

Dean frowns and gestures to himself, "I'm right here, Sammy."

"Stop calling me that!" Sam glares at his so called brother, "My brother's dead, he-he died on a hunting trip with my dad!"

Dean observes Sam and notices his blood stained jacket on him. Dean grimaces and finally notices he isn't wearing his jacket but his shirt is covered in large amounts of blood. He looks up at Sam, "Did dad burn my body?"

Sam tries to recall. He nods.

Dean slowly puts down his hands and looks to the remote on the small table by him. He goes to pick it up but when he tries his hand goes right through the remote and table. He sighs and looks at Sam, "I'm a ghost, Sam."

"But dad burned your body, he told me," Sam starts to put down the gun. Tears are still spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Dean goes to him, "You have my jacket that must be what's holding me here." He then sees the amulet in between Sam's fingers, "Or it's that." He nods to it.

Sam looks at the amulet then back at Dean, "If you're a ghost then you can stay!" He put down the gun and jumps up, going to Dean. He went to Dean and gave him a hug but all he did was go right through Dean and fall to the ground. He was colder than when he was told about Dean's death.

Dean looks to him, "You know what happens to ghost who stay too long…"

Sam turned around on his back and frowns, "No, you can't."

"Burn them, Sammy," Dean lifts up his chin and looks down at Sam, "Or I'll become a monster we hunt." With that Dean disappeared.

Sam stood up, "Dean?" He looks around, "Dean!" It was silent again in the pitiful motel room. Sam looked down at the amulet. He knew this is what Dean wanted. He goes and grabs the trash can in the room. Sam goes out of the room, making sure no one was around. He went to a dark corner where the motel met another building. He had grabbed matches and gasoline. He swiftly took off Dean's jacket with the amulet he had in it. He throws them into the trash can and pours the gasoline. He takes out the matches.

His heart tenses up as the air around him becomes cold. Sam schools his expression before lighting the match. Tears fall down to the ground as he smiles and mumbles, "Jerk." Before throwing the match into the trash can. The fire erupts and Sam backs away. He runs back to his motel room. He goes in and closes the door behind him before going into his pocket to take out the pack of matches. When he reaches in something tangles in his fingers. He pulls it out. He stares at his brother's amulet. Sam should go run back out there and throw into the flames. He grips the amulet, "A few more days that's all, and then I'll burn it." He goes to his bed and sits down. He places the amulet around his neck and hides it under his shirt. The air in the room gets cold.

"It's okay, Dean. You'll never become a monster. You're my brother. Brothers aren't monsters."

But all he got in return was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Itty Bitty Sequel **

**Author's Note: **Well I said I wasn't going to go any further with this story, but someone liked it a lot and asked for an itty bitty sequel, and I thought what the hell, I can do that. So here's a small sequel. And I promise to myself, I'm not doing anything more for this story. Thanks for the reviews though!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

It was fine, Sam thought, to keep Dean here. The first day after that night his dad didn't come back home. Sam had to scavenge for food inside the hotel room. He jumped when a box of mac and cheese fall from a cabinet. Even with Dean dead, he still looked after him. He smiled and got to work.

Dean knew how to cook it, Sam, however, messed up. He forgot to drain it and now it was more like soup, but food was food so he ate it. Afterwards he wanted to talk to Dean, yet every time he tried to speak up the words got caught in his throat. Because he knew, as he looked down at the amulet between his fingers, that Dean didn't want to be here. Not like this.

Sam slept that night, but not without a few nightmares.

The second day his dad still wasn't home. He ate cereal, later he rolled into bed with a hurt stomach. The air turned cold and stale. He faintly felt someone brush his hair and it took the attention on his stomach away. Without getting the remote, the TV flipped on and changed to the only channel Sam liked. As cartoons played, Sammy drifted to sleep. The faint brushing stopped.

Sam jolted awake that night to a crash. He looked around in the dim lit room, the light coming from outside and from the TV. Glass glistened on the floor. Sam crawled towards the end of the bed to get a closer look. Within the glass was Dean's amulet. Sam snatched it up and held it tight.

He didn't sleep at all that night.

On the third day, his father came barging in. He had made Sam jump and awaken from falling asleep on the table. Through tired eyes he watched father, "Where did you go?" He shouldn't have asked and when he saw his father's bloodshot eyes, he regretted even speaking.

"It's none of your business," his father hissed and went to the fridge, "Where's all the food?" Sam shrugged and slumped against the table, "There isn't any." His father slammed the fridge door causing Sam to jump again. He was too tired to sit up so he stayed slumped. He didn't keep his eyes on his father. He looked to the wall and played with the amulet in his hand without thinking about it. It's been a few days, Sam thought, I should get rid of it tonight.

In a split second, the amulet was snatched out of his hand. His eyes went wide and they met his dad's. "Where'd you get this," his dad's eyes were wide and he could tell he was holding back tears. "It's mine," Sam stood up, "I gave it to Dean, give it-"

Sam was knocked down by his father's hand. He looked up, holding his cold hand to his burning cheek. Rage won over sorrow in his father. "You should've burned this," his father yelled, "Do you understand what happens if you don't?!" Sam didn't answer. He only stared. And he wasn't staring at his father.

Dean barely even touched his father. Their father went flying across the room. He hit the wall with a loud crunching impact. The amulet left his hand and landed by Sam. Sam was only looking at Dean. He was different. His eyes more gorged in, almost like black holes. He was pale in comparison to when he was alive. Dean floated towards Sam, Sam fought the urge to back away. His brother lifted the amulet and crouched down to him. He slipped the amulet over Sam's head and let it rest on his chest. Then he smiled.

And Sammy knew that smile.

It meant that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
